Palestine
}} | alt= Palestine is located in Asia }} Palestine usually refers to: * Palestine (region), a geographical and historical region in the Middle East * State of Palestine, a modern de-jure sovereign state in the Middle East recognized by 136 UN members and with non-member observer state status in the United Nations * "Palestinian territories", or "occupied Palestinian territories", terms referring to the West Bank (including East Jerusalem) and the Gaza Strip which are occupied or otherwise under the control of Israel ** Palestinian National Authority, also known as the Palestinian Authority, an interim self-government body established in 1994 to govern parts of the territories. Since 2013, the Palestinian National Authority is officially referred to as the State of Palestine by most international organisations. Palestine may also refer to: Historical political entities * Syria Palaestina or Roman Palestine, a Roman province (135-390 CE), a province of the Roman Empire following merger of renamed Iudaea with Roman Syria * Palaestina Prima, a Byzantine province in the Levant from 390 to c. 636, comprising the Galilee and northern Jordan Valley * Palaestina Secunda, a Byzantine province in the Levant from 390 to c. 636, comprising the shoreline and hills of the Southern Levant (Judea and Samaria) * Palaestina Salutaris alias Palestina Tertia, a Byzantine province established in the 6th century, covering the Negev and Transjordan * Jund Filastin (638 – 10th century), one of the military districts of the Umayyad and Abbasid Caliphate province of Bilad al-Sham (Syria) * Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem (1872-1917), also known as the "Sanjak of Jerusalem", an Ottoman district commonly referred to as "Southern Syria" or "Palestine". The district encompassed Jerusalem, Gaza, Jaffa, Hebron, Bethlehem and Beersheba. * Mandatory Palestine (1920–1948), a geopolitical entity under British administration Other places Brazil * Palestina, Alagoas * Palestina, São Paulo * Palestina de Goias Colombia * Palestina, Caldas * Palestina, Huila Ecuador * Palestina, Ecuador Guatemala * Palestina de Los Altos Iraq * Palestine Hotel, a hotel in Baghdad * Palestine Street, a street located in eastern Baghdad Netherlands * , a small hamlet within the municipality of Nijkerk Poland * Palestyna, Łódź Voivodeship * Palestyna, Podlaskie Voivodeship Saudi Arabia * Palestine Street, Jeddah United Kingdom * Palestine, Hampshire, a village near Andover * Palestine Place, headquarters of the Church of England's organization Church's Ministry Among Jewish People, in London United States * Palestine, Arkansas * Palestine, a minor community of Newtown, Connecticut * Palestine, Illinois * Palestine, Kosciusko County, Indiana * Palestine, Franklin County, Indiana * New Palestine, Indiana * Palestine, Ohio * East Palestine, Ohio * Palestine, Texas * Palestine, Greenbrier County, West Virginia * Palestine, Wirt County, West Virginia * Lake Palestine, a reservoir in eastern Texas Media * Felestin, a newspaper published in 2006, based in Gaza. * Falastin, a newspaper published between 1911–1967, based in Jaffa * Journal of Palestine Studies, an academic journal founded in 1971 * ''Palestine'' (comics), a graphic novel by Joe Sacco * ''Palestine'' (2011 book), a 2011 compilation of the Ayatollah Khomenei's statements on Israel and Palestine * Palestine Herald-Press, a newspaper published in and serving the Palestine, Texas area * Palestine–Israel Journal, a quarterly journal based in Jerusalem * Palestine Times, a daily English-language newspaper produced in Palestine * The Palestine Telegraph, an electronic newspaper produced in the Gaza Strip * The Palestine Post, the former name of The Jerusalem Post, an Israeli English-language daily newspaper People * Charlemagne Palestine, American composer Politics * All-Palestine Government, a Palestinian Arab state proclaimed by the Arab League on September 22, 1948, and seated in Egyptian occupied Gaza Strip. It was absorbed into the United Arab Republic in 1959 * Palestine Communist Party, a political party in Palestine (1923-1947) * Palestine Arab Party, a political party in Palestine (1935-1947) Other * Palestine (horse), racehorse who won the 2,000 Guineas in 1950 See also * Definitions of Palestinian * Timeline of the name "Palestine" * Holy Land * Israel (disambiguation) * Palasë * Palestinians * Pelethites * Philistines